The Clean Air Act now prohibits the release of the compressed gases known as chlorofluorocarbons and hydrochlorofluorocarbons into the atmosphere. These compressed gases are used in air conditioning and refrigeration equipment and must now be recycled.
In the past, service and construction personnel have found it convenient to use these compressed gases for various odd jobs such as purging pipes and conduits when working on refrigeration systems; testing refrigerant, gas, and water lines; and drain and machinery blow out.
Therefore, it is now necessary to find or develop another convenient, light weight source and/or delivery system for high pressure gas which can be used for various odd jobs.
Many different sources of high pressure gas have been developed in the past. However, the different systems that have been developed do not have the light weight, portable capabilities as the present invention. For example, an air conditioning or refrigeration technician needs to be able to carry a small, portable source of high pressure gas that can be used repeatedly for blowing out lines and for cleaning out coils and furnaces, just to name a few possible uses.